Ein Tag wie jeder andere
by favour
Summary: Sam ist auf dem College. John irgendwo auf der Jagd. Und Dean ist für sich allein unterwegs... Für ihn ist es ein Tag wie jeder andere, von denen er in dieser Zeit einige durchlebt...


****Ein Tag wie jeder andere...****

* * *

><p><strong> Disclaimer: <strong>Nix meins, nix Geld ~ it's just for fun

**Spoiler: **Pre Series

**Raiting: **R 16

**Kategorie: **Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

**Summary: **Sam ist auf dem College. John irgendwo auf der Jagd. Und Dean ist für sich allein unterwegs... Für ihn ist es ein Tag wie jeder andere, von denen er in dieser Zeit einige durchlebt...

* * *

><p>Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über all eure Kommis!<p>

* * *

><p>Dean presste mit erhöhtem Druck auf seine linke Seite. Er konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, ließ sich aber trotzdem nicht ablenken.<p>

Seine freie Hand verkrampfte sich um das Lenkrad des Impalas. Verkrustetes Blut im starken Kontrast zu den fast weißen Knöcheln.

Mit schierer Willenskraft konzentrierte er sich auf die Straße. Lenkte leicht stockig und mit einer Geschwindigkeit weit unter dem Tempolimit sein treues Gefährt Richtung Motel.

Zum dritten Mal versuchte er zu überschlagen wieviele Meilen noch vor ihm lagen. Doch auch dieses Mal wurde er wieder eine Woge des Schmerzes abgelenkt und beschloss einfach zu fahren. Das Motel würde nicht früher erscheinen, nur weil er die Entfernung berechnete. Irgendwann würde die Leuchtreklame zu sehen sein und bis dahin müsste er durchhalten.

_Durchhalten._

Eine kleine Pause klang jetzt viel verlockender. Nur für einen winzigen Sekundenbruchteil die Augen schließen. Vor dem Schmerz in die Bewusslosigkeit flüchten.

Der Gedanke war so verführerisch. Er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um sich loszureißen.

_Konzentrieren_.

Nur gut das er vorher schon eingecheckt hatte. In seinem jetzigen Zustand würde ihm niemand ein Zimmer geben. Im besten Fall würden Sie ihm einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen und im schlechtesten Fall die Polizei rufen.

Aber er war diesmal vorbereitet. Hatte im Vorhinein entschieden, dass die Jagd das ein oder andere Risiko barg und das fließend Wasser danach von Vorteil war. Er hatte das letzte Geld zusammengekratzt und sich ein schäbiges Zimmer gesucht.

Er wusste das er unbedingt neue Kreditkarten brauchte. Erinnerte sich wieder daran die Anträge auszufüllen. Aber es kam immer wieder etwas dazwischen. Inzwischen war jegliche Reserve aufgebraucht. Kaum noch eine Pool Halle in der er noch nicht herausgeschmissen wurde.

Aber das würde warten müssen. Die nächsten Tage brauchte er Ruhe. Schlaf. Der Gedanke nahm wieder von ihm Besitz. Welch Hochgenuss nur einen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Den Impala an die Seite zu lenken und auszuruhen. Die Schmerzen abzuschalten.

Er schüttelte sich.

_Durchhalten_.

Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Irgendwie sah alles gleich aus. Die geisterhaften Siluetten der Bäume und der schwarze Asphalt über den sich der Impala schlängelte. Irgendwann musste das Motel auftauchen. Irgendwann musste sich der Wald öffnen und der heruntergekommene Bau in Sicht sein. Und vielleicht würde er es bis dahin auch schaffen die Augen offen zu halten.

Wenn er wenigstens ein wenig Musik zur Ablenkung hätte. Aber er hatte vergessen ein Tape einzulegen. Hatte vergessen das Radio anzuschalten. Und jetzt hatte er keine Hand frei. Konnte weder die Verkrampfung ums Lenkrad lösen ohne einen Unfall zu riskieren noch den Druck von der Blutung nehmen.

_Blut_.

Er konnte es riechen. Der süßliche mit Blei versetzte Geruch lag schwer in der Luft. Es roch nach viel Blut. Und Dean spürte wie es unaufhörlich durch seine Finger sickerte. Schwindel übermannte ihn immer stärker.

Nur ein kurzer Stop. Es wäre die pure Erlösung. Nur für ein paar Sekunden die Augen schließen.

Er seufzte. Wusste, dass er diesem Wunsch nicht nachgeben durfte. Nicht nachgeben konnte. Er musste es zum Motelzimmer schaffen. Würde er jetzt einschlafen würde er nicht wieder aufwachen. Es sei den jemand würde ihn finden, aber das war unwahrscheinlich. Eher würde der Blutverlust gewinnen. Ihn in der vollkommenen Schwärze gefangen halten bis es vorbei war.

Irgendetwas beruhigendes hatte dieser Gedanke. Der Frieden, den dieser Schlaf versprach, hatte eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft.

Dean wusste in diesem Moment selbst nicht warum er sich zur wehr setzte. Warum er diesen Gedanken immer wieder mit aller Macht beiseite schob. Sich nicht an seiner Schönheit erfreute und der Verlockung auf ewige Ruhe hingab.

Niemand würde ihn finden. Niemand würde ihn diesem gehauchtem Versprechen entreißen. Sein Handy lag auf dem Nachtisch im Motelzimmer. Er hatte es absichtlich da gelassen. Wie bei jeder Jagd in den letzten Monaten. Bei der Jagd durfte er sich nicht ablenken lassen. Durfte nich riskieren, dass ein flüchtiger Blick aufs Display, ausgelöst durch das Verlangen jemand würde sich um ihn sorgen, seine Konzentration unterbrach.

Es war sowieso sinnlos. Es gab niemandem der sich sorgte, sich um ihn kümmerte.

Bobby rief in unregelmäßiger Häufigkeit an und erkundigte sich. Stellte falsch klingende Fragen und versuchte seinem Ton eine Heiterkeit zu geben. Dean spielte das Spiel mit. Antwortete mit der gleichen aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit und den bekannten Sprüchen.

_Ich bin okay._

Dean wusste nicht ob Bobby ihm glaubte. Im Grunde war es irrelevant. Es war Smalltalk. Nur der Austausch von Lebenszeichen.

John meldete sich nur wenn es Arbeit gab. Koordinaten zu einem Job weil er glaubte Dean würde nicht allein die Anzeichen erkennen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sicher gehen, dass sein ältester Sohn nicht faulenzte und nutzlos herum saß. Von Zeit zu Zeit Koordinaten mit einer Uhrzeit. Ein flüchtiges Detail was ankündigte, dass er dort jemanden treffen würde. Caleb, Pastor Jim vielleicht sogar seinen Vater. Das wusste er vorher nie so genau. Er wusste nur, dass es eine Jagd war die zu zweit erfolgen sollte.

Eigentlich gab es keine Grund sich zu beschweren. Er empfing Befehle. So war es die letzten 20 Jahre gewesen. Er war nicht dazu erzogen worden Anweisungen zu hinterfragen. Nur empfangen und ausführen.

Er war gut darin. Befolgte gehorsam und war pünktlich zur Stelle.

Nur eine kleine Regel hatte er für sich außer Kraft gesetzt.

_Habe dein Handy immer bei dir. Damit du im Notfall Hilfe rufen kannst._

War es Nummer 6? Vielleicht Nummer 14? Irgendwo hatte es seinen Platz im Regelwerk seines Vaters. Und auch wenn es kein richtiger Protest war, keine öffentliche Auflehnung gegenüber Johns Autorität, war er stolz darauf. Einen wenn auch klitze kleinen Teil eigenen Willen besaß er.

Es würde nie jemand erfahren. Seine private Rebellion würde erst ans Licht kommen wenn es zu spät war. Und auch dann war es unwahrscheinlich. Niemand würde genau genug hinsehen um das kleine Detail zu entdecken.

Dean lächelte traurig. Würde doch niemand begreifen, welchen Entschluss er unbewusst gefasst hatte. Vielleicht würde es heute Abend soweit sein, vielleicht nicht. Er wusste es nicht und er überließ es dem Zufall. Würde er den Impala lange genug kontrollieren können um zum Motel zu kommen, gut. Würde er es nicht schaffen, auch gut.

Er war es leid sich Sorgen zu machen. Und kein anderer sollte sich um ihn Sorgen machen.

Was passierte wenn eine Leiche mit einem Handy gefunden wurde? Kontakte wurden durchgegangen und Anrufe getätigt. Sein Tod würde verkündet und um seine Identifizierung gebeten.

Wozu? Wer würde davon profitieren?

So gab es keine Rückschlüsse auf seine Identität. Nur falsche Ausweise, die ins Nichts führen würden. Nicht zu einem Vater. Nicht zu einem Bruder.

Unwillkürlich zuckte Dean zusammen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr im Griff.

_Sam._

Normalerweise erstickte er jeden Gedanken an ihn im Keim. Erlaubte sich nicht an ihn zu denken. Den Schmerz über seinen Verlust zuzulassen. Er war immer noch so frisch wie vor nun fast 3 Jahren. Der Knall der Tür hallte in seinem Kopf wieder und sein Blick verschleierte.

Voller Selbsthass bohrte Dean die Hand heftig in die Seite. Empfing den hellen Schmerz, der von seinem blutenden Herzen ablenkte.

Sam ging es gut, das war alles was zählte. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass es dabei blieb. Sam musste sich auf sein Studium konzentrieren und konnte keine Ablenkung gebrauchen.

_Ablenkung._

Die konnte auch er nicht gebrauchen. Er zwang das Bild von Sam in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnis. Blendete die Erinnerungen aus und konzentrierte sich verbissen auf die Straße.

_Konzentration._

Der Scheinwerfer des Impalas erfasste die nächste Kurve und dahinter lichtete sich der Wald. Ein vergilbtes Schild wies zum Motel Inn.

_Noch eine Meile._

Er würde den schwarzen eleganten Wagen auf den Parkplatz rollen und wohl 2 oder 3 Parkplätze in Anspruch nehmen. Sich zur Zimmertür schleppen und mit zittrigen Fingern versuchen Schlüsselloch und Schlüssel zu vereinen. Sich zwingen nicht auf dem Bett zu kollidieren sondern die Wunden zu versorgen. Hochprozentiges für innere und äußere Anwendung. Dann würde er sich im Bad der Bewusstlosigkeit hingeben.

_Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere._

Und es würde wohl noch viele Tage wie diesen geben.

Bis irgendeiner der Letzte war.


End file.
